icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phenglei Kai
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ICook/@comment-Phenglei Kai-20110211190850 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:09, February 11, 2011 Thanks! :) Omgitisme 17:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Just do it. Okay. I'm in. And, in a sense, I'm out, as well. You know what I'm talking about. Just go ahead, and we'll see what happens. Lady Magique 00:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, you already know that I'm on board. So just get it done, so we can get out of here with a clear conscience. Serene Girl 00:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE! Are you really leaving the wiki?? Noooooo! I love you and your sisters! And I appreciate you! <3 :( I don't ALWAYS agree with everything you say, but that doesn't mean I don't listen and think about it! You're so important to this place you have no idea! We need more level-headed unbiased people like you and your comments always gave me hope. Please don't leave! Whatever you don't like about whats been going on lately I'll do my best to try and help fix it!!! Don't give up on your iCarly friends here yet! :( :( :( -xxcreddier4presidentxx Your troubles Please don't leave here. I made a blog asking people to calm down and I asked the other admins to keep their eyes open. Just keep commenting like you did before, and if you encounter troubles like this again, leave me a message immediately, I'll deal with it as soon as my real life allows. Sorry about the troubles you had up to now, its almost impossible to keep track of everything if there are about 1000 new comments coming in every day. Mak23686 16:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: error in my blog I'm sorry, I think I confused your username with someone else's! Another user on the website is named Phanglei Khai or something like that (different spelling) who's actively writing various stories and co-authoring pieces with other users. I thought you might be that person, but I guess not! :D sorry for any confusion. I've noticed that users on fanfiction.net sometimes have names of users on this wiki (though socstar is the same person here)-are there several users named Serene Girl? The one I know of on fanfiction.net also co-authors stories with others. Now I'M confused...lol. And yeah I have read the sequel story cityfreak13 wrote (thanks for correction i had my authors mixed up)! she's an excellent writer. Again, sorry for any confusion. I'm not even sure if the other Phenglei Khai I mentioned is on the website anymore...haven't checked on it lately. Have a good day! :) CreddieLuv4eva 19:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Lexi!!!! Hi I'm Neneg and do you know what lexi did in iLike Jake cause i can not remember. I know her from another show. THANKS!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC)